


Chef

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Conversations, Dinner, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sequel, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic Eddie, the Patient. Richie and Eddie have a nice dinner together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Chef

“I’m not much of a chef, but… I really hope you like this.” Richie whipped up the cover to the pan revealing a steaming delicious salivating steak dinner.

Eddie’s eyes immediately grew as large as saucers when he saw the lovely dinner. His stomach actually grumbled. A good sign after his difficult battle with the flu.

“Richie, this looks appetizing!” Eddie beamed in delight. Immediately he started cutting into the meat.

“Hmm, guess that’s a good sign,” Richie said as he cut into his own steak. “On the bright side, least you got some kinda diet outta this.”

Eddie shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Oh, Rich, don’t even joke about it! I couldn’t even think about food!”

Cutting into their dinners, the meal tasted so good. Richie could argue that this was the best meal he ever had in his life. It was better than all those fast-food meals he ate almost every night on the way to his shows. Better yet, the view he had right now was all he needed than seeing a sold-out audience waiting to see him.

“Rich? What are you looking at?”

Richie realized that he had stopped eating. He had been staring at Eddie for who knows how long.

“When’s the last time we ever ate like this?” Richie asked him.

“It has been a long time,” Eddie agreed with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Envisioning Eddie sitting in a lone kitchen eating dinner all by himself was the worst image Richie could ever see. “Things are gonna be different,” he promised.

Eddie smiled that adorable smile that stretched across his entire face that Richie admired. “For the better.”

Richie raised his glass of wine. “Got that right!” The husbands clicked their wine glasses together.

“I’m gonna be around more to cook more suppers,” Richie told Eddie.

“What about my cooking?” Eddie asked, though he still smirked.

“Oh, I love your cooking!” Richie caught himself. “Just, in general, I want to be around more.”

“I’d like that,” Eddie commented on the idea. “You’ve missed some good movies.”

“Ooh, you missed a good cuddle?”

Now Eddie stared longingly, wanting, into Richie’s eyes. Richie knew that look all too well. “I missed one at night.”

Richie pressed his elbow against the table, staring at Eddie as he leaned his head into his hand. It was just like yesterday when he stared longingly into his eyes when they were sitting on the couch together as Eddie was resting.

“What are you staring at?” Eddie asked, amused and curiously.

“You.”

Shaking his head, Eddie didn’t break his eye contact with Richie. This was the feeling that he missed. Being happy. With Richie. “Oh, Rich.”

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Me too.”

They reached across the table, holding hands. “From now on, things are going to be different,” Richie promised him, giving his hand a squeeze.

For the rest of the meal, they did not utter another word. It was okay. That silence and the company were all they needed.


End file.
